


"P" is for...

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: D/s aspects, Discussion of watersports, I know, Juvenile Humor, M/M, No actual sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Watersports, sorry - Freeform, very mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Jake watches a certain video, link sent to him by Danny. Sam has some 'splaining to do. Jake does love watching Sam squirm.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Sam Kiszka, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner (Friendship and a little more)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	"P" is for...

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam/Danny—at the point of realizing they're more than just friends  
> *Adult themes if you can see past the language and bad jokes.  
> *The vid... on Danny's IG and that's all I'm gonna say.  
> *No disrespect EVER intended to any of GVF or their families and friends.

-2019, summer

'Hm, what's this?' Jake wondered to himself as he opened the link that Danny had just texted him. Hopefully the clip wouldn't be long. The WIFI in this hotel was shit, and the 4G network just as bad way the fuck out here, West of the Mississippi and north of Tornado Alley. He swung one leg, which he'd draped over the arm of his chair, waiting for the vid to load. The muted-rainbow circle chased itself round and round and round. In the bathroom, Sam was humming tunelessly through his nightly skincare ritual, meaning he should be done any second and then Jake would provide one more layer of moisturization. 

Finally there was action on the screen. Five seconds later, Jake was laughing so hard he nearly pissed his pants. 

Fifteen seconds after that, having fallen out of the chair, he refreshed the screen and watched it again. And again.

He was rolling on the floor and on his sixth repetition, still laughing so hard his belly was beginning to hurt, tears dripping from his eyes when Sam exited the bathroom, hair up in a bun, confused look on his face. "What's so fucking funny? It sounded like a one-man loony bin out here from where I was standing." Grabbing the phone from Jake's grip, he glanced at the screen and immediately cursed Danny's name plus five generations of Wagners past and future. 

"So what's the name of this little piece of posterity?" Jake finally demanded as he gasped for breath. "'Gas Pump Strap-On'?"

"That wasn't a... I didn't strap it on, are you blind?" Sam protested weakly, flipping Jake off. "I just, uh, held it there." 

"Between your legs. Like it was your second dick." 

"You have a strange misunderstanding of anatomy." 

Jake managed to stop laughing and sit up. No one needed to announce what that put his face on the level with: the same area he couldn't stop staring at at the end of the short vid when Sam had... dismounted, his expression the epitome of, 'Oh shit, busted!' "So tell me, Sammy... what were you imagining?" 

There was a long pause and a lot of visible squirming, like Sam was actually considering dodging the question. 

Avoidance never worked in their world. "C'mon, dude," Jake prodded. "You weren't just pumping gas there." 

No, he hadn't been. Given that it had been Danny recording as well as sending him the link out of nowhere, Jake was convinced that his little brother had either lost a bet or upped some ante shortly before. The vid had been taken more than a year ago, though; no, more like two, judging by the length of Sam's hair. Jake swiped his phone back to watch it again. 

In the here and now, Sam's jawbone stuck out and his lips started to puff up. Indicative, those parallel traits, of goings-on lower. "Well, either it was a good long stream of piss or, you know..." his voice dropped half an octave, "non-stop ejaculatory fluids. Uh, maybe both...?" 

Jake's nostrils flared, picking up the faint pheromones Sam exuded. He was intrigued about what his brother's filthiest fantasies involved. "You know that's physically impossible."

"So? It wasn't real, but if it was..." Sam squatted down and wrapped his arms around his shins, chin resting on one bony kneecap.

"What, Sam? If it was..." Jake prompted. All angles, that boy, he thought. Each new day seemed to reveal a new facet of his brother. 

"If it was, I'd be face down under you every fucking time. Till you make me... make me..." 

He'd had to know, hadn't he? Couldn't just watch the clip 36,567 times and leave it at that. Jake had already bypassed the point of trading one functionality for another. "You want me to fuck you till you lose control of yourself. Till you pee." 

"Yes. Till I'm, till it's both at the same time." Sam rasped as he stared into Jake's eyes. 

On his hands and knees, Jake crawled across the carpet, following the scent of compulsion. Reaching his brother, he sat up on his haunches. Face to face, Jake circled his hands around Sam's wrists like human zip-ties and pried his arms apart. "What do you even call that?" 

Sam's face flamed. "Piss-gasm."

Jake seemed to remember having read that term in Cosmo, they must have been in some waiting room somewhere, maybe it had been in a groupie chick's room, he wasn't sure where anymore, but he was willing to let Sam think he'd invented it. "And have you tried this out with Danny? There must be some reason why he posted that and sent me the link." Such an act - even the attempt - was far too advanced for the younger two, Jake decided. But whatever was going on between the two besties, he'd get it out of Sam yet. God he needed to know! It had turned into a ravening need, an itch in his brain. "Let me guess: you went for a pee break, you decided to hold each other's johnsons, and then someone got hard." He could just see the two of them messing around innocently enough like the pair of overgrown preschoolers they sometimes resembled, then lo and behold...

Sam broke out of Jake's hold, which had been more for the sake of forcing an answer than physical entrapment. "That wouldn't be a big deal." 

The casualness raised Jake's eyebrows. No big deal since when? "Oh really. So what happened? Someone forgot to wash under his foreskin. You insulted his lack there-of. Mothers were brought up. Sisters?" When he got the bit in his teeth, Jake could go on and on. "He's hung like a bull moose and you freaked out." 

"Noooooo-wuh!" Sam whined like an overtired toddler. 

"Then why'd he send it to me? Revenge?"

Silence. He'd hit the nail on the head. Sam muttered, "I... we... tried something. In the lake." 

Last they'd been camping was weeks ago. Still didn't answer the question of why now, but Jake would get to that. 'Tried something.' So it had been deliberate. "You two dirty little punks. Did you piss on each other?"

"We did. Like, on each other's junk," Sam clarified, suddenly matter-of-fact. "It wasn't planned. We were swimming, we both had to go, but midstream he grabbed me and..." 

Jake nodded. That sort of thing was not unlike the sort of horseplay he and Josh had engaged in, years past. "Well, did you like it? Nice and warm; tickles a little."

Sam's mouth opened to speak; it took him half a beat to begin as he contemplated how Jake knew that. "I just thought it was a weird thing to do but he liked it so much he had to go jerk it. But then I had to, too, knowing he was stroking off. And he wants more now. I said not unless..." Trailing off, Sam averted his eyes. 

"Unless...?" 

"Not unless I talked to you about it first." 

"Okay, we talked. What's the problem?"

"Oh!" Sam's eyes were once again riveted to Jake's face. "So you're not upset?" 

"Not at all. I hope I never gave you the idea we were exclusive." Not hardly. Jake considered himself a sexual omnivore. 

"No... I just never wanted anything with any other dudes before." 

"Oh come on! You and Danny, that totally makes sense. I hope he won't ask you to give me up entirely." Jake's affection was real, his love for his brother big enough to let him go, though, if it came to that. It wasn't as if he'd ever have to go without. 

"Whatever else he's gonna learn from me," one of Sam's hands shot across the space between them, grasping Jake's upper arm tightly, "one thing is that under no circumstances is he allowed to get jealous of you... I mean, for owning me physically." 

Those words went straight to Jake's dick, which now was so hard in his jeans it was painful. "You needed so much, from someone. I just happened to be there." Their time together in that sense, teaching Sam how to give and receive in increments and diverse modalities, were included in some of his most treasured memories. 

"That's not true, it's always been you." Both of them could hear the new-found contingency in those words. 

"Till now. And I'm cool with it. Go get your man. He's gonna be able to do things to you that are beyond me. Like manhandle you. Why'd you have to get so tall, Sammy?" Jake smirked.

Sam's face flashed 'does-not-compute' for a second, then resolved into the previous state of near O-face. "So that when I'm railing you, you feel me all around you besides in you." 

"Uh-huh." Was that a come-on? Jake wasn't going to miss an opportunity, if so. "Izzat what you want right now? To bend me over?" 

"Well... would you believe me if I said I'm feeling an urge?" 

"Urge. Got-a-boner urge, or call-of-nature type urge?" The latter was what they'd called it out in the woods with their family when they were younger, before they learned profanity and euphemisms. 

Once again Sam's face heated, but he held Jake's eyes, magnetic. "Both. I wanna do it in the shower now. Just like I described." 

"Hm, maybe I should make you wait till you're really desperate." 

"Up to you. You're the master." With those words, Sam invited him to take charge of his body as only Jake could... so far. His upturned eyes lowered as Jake rose to his feet above him. Undoing Sam's manbun, he let the silky strands flow through his fingertips as they fell into a thick curtain halfway down Sam's back. He took a step back to watch Sam stand up smoothly from his squat. 

"Yes I am. Go set your alarm for an hour from now. I'm gonna enjoy watching your eyeballs swimming before this is over." Word association in Jake's brain finally connected at that moment with something totally juvenile, left over from grade school. "Hey Sam. What do you call a Pollack with a stuck zipper?" 

"What?"

"Wet and wild!" But Sam was already naked. 

Fin.


End file.
